


By the Book

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen spend a lazy Sunday in their favorite bookstore





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeisjustalonelyhighway).



> From tumblr prompt: Imagine person A of your otp goes to a bookstore and spends hours just looking at books and person B sees them and falls in love with how passionate they are and how geeky they are

Karen had a spring in her step as she led Matt down the sidewalk. They were headed to the bookstore and her excitement was palpable. 

It had taken them a while to find the perfect bookstore. It had to be slightly off the beaten path so it was free of tourists. It also had to have a resident cat, and a Braille section. 

After months of searching, they had finally found a store that met their needs. And now, one Sunday a month was spent at Chapters. Sometimes they each came away with a book or two, and sometimes neither one of them got anything. It was one of their favorite rituals. 

It had been Karen’s stipulation that their perfect bookstore had to have a braille section, which touched Matt more than he could say. She would always lead him straight to the braille books as soon as they entered, checking out the various titles with him for a few minutes before going off to explore on her own.

Matt loved to read. But the main reason why he looked forward to their lazy bookstore days was Karen’s enthusiasm. Matt would always track her down usually after just a few minutes on his own, because he loved watching her browse the shelves. She would often grab a title that interested her and read a passage out loud to him, asking his thoughts, or if he was familiar with certain subjects.

Today, Matt found her in True Crime, her favorite. He was clutching the Braille version of the latest legal thriller from that series Foggy had gotten him hooked on. Karen grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his the minute she saw him. 

“Oh good, they had it!” she said, noticing his selection. “Matt, this is that book they were talking about on the podcast”, she said and told him the title of the book she had found.

They had recently started listening to a podcast that discussed murders and cold cases. Matt loved it, because unlike movies or TV shows he wasn’t missing anything visual. It was a truly shared experience. 

“Mmm. That one did sound pretty good. You do realize if you get it I’ll make you read the whole thing out loud.” Matt teased her. 

Karen smiled. “Yeah, that’s pretty much a given, Murdock.” She read him off a few more titles she found interesting, reading the descriptions on the back cover on a few before finally settling on the first one she had picked up. 

“Come on”, she tugged on his hand, leading them further into the store.

“Where to?” Matt asked.  
“I want to look at the cookbooks. I like looking at the recipes.”

Matt smiled as he leaned against a shelf listening as Karen started listing off recipes from a dessert cookbook, commenting here and there as the store’s resident cat, Scout rubbed against his legs.

Their next destination was the Travel section, followed by Current Events and then Mysteries, Matt loving every minute of it, happily going wherever Karen led him, amused and not at all surprised when they ended up back True Crime.

“OK Murdock, help me pick between these two”.

“Get the one on the cold case, and you can get the other one when he come next month.”

“That’s true.” Karen mused. “Tell the truth, you want me to get this one now because you know I’ll read it to you”, she teased him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Page”, Matt fibbed.

“Oh God, I didn’t even see this one.” Karen cried, grabbing another title that caught her eye. 

Matt smiled, amused as she began reading the back cover of her latest find, not being able to resist leaning in to kiss her.

“Mmmm.” Karen smiled as he pulled away. “What was that for?”

“Nothing.” Matt said, his smile growing as she resumed reading.


End file.
